Parler pour revivre
by gwen-hp
Summary: Slash. Un Harry qui refuse de parler pour expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé... Et si l'aide arrivait d'une personne à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas...  Mini-fic' en 4 chapitres terminée !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi...

* * *

><p><em>Petites précisions : cet OS commence pendant la sixième année d'Harry.<em>

_Sirius a été innocenté et il est devenu auror tandis que Remus est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Rogue est toujours professeur de potion._

* * *

><p><em>Cette mini-fic' était un OS mais vu sa longueur, on m'a conseillé de le couper en plusieurs chapitres...<em>

_Donc voilà, 4 chapitres et cette mini-fic' est bel et bien terminée !_

* * *

><p>A l'infirmerie de Poudlard, tout était calme. Seul un lit était occupé et le patient qui s'y trouvait était profondément endormi.<p>

Il n'entendait pas l'agitation qui régnait dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh, car malgré l'heure tardive, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue étaient plongés dans une conversation très animée avec l'infirmière.

- Des changements Pompom ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

- Aucun, répondit-elle.

- Mais que se passe-t-il encore ? s'exclama McGonagall.

- Il n'a rien, il est entièrement remit, du moins physiquement mais psychologiquement il semble assez marqué, répondit l'infirmière. Et il faut rajouter qu'il refuse de s'alimenter correctement, il est en train de perdre du poids ce qui, à long terme va devenir dangereux pour lui…

- Après tout ce qu'il a vu et subit, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça ! dit Rogue sur un ton froid. Il va avoir besoin de parler à un moment…

- Sauf qu'il refuse catégoriquement de répondre à nos questions ! le coupa McGonagall.

- Il est encore sous le choc Minerva ! répliqua-t-il abruptement.

- Sous le choc ? répéta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il a seize ans Minerva ! Seize ans et il a tué des dizaines de personnes lors de la dernière bataille !

- Nous étions en guerre, tout le monde à tué…

- Sauf qu'on n'a pas seize ans ! le coupa-t-il irrité.

- Allons, Minerva, Severus, on se calme, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Minerva, je pense que Severus a raison. Quand on a seize ans, on n'est pas préparé à tuer des gens, aussi cruels soient-ils… Voldemort est mort grâce à lui, c'est vrai, mais imaginez ce qu'il peut ressentir… Et n'oubliez pas qu'il a été torturé par Voldemort en personne pendant plus de cinq jours et personne ne sait ce qu'il a subit... Enfin, presque personne, se reprit-il avec un regard de reproche vers Rogue.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Albus, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler… Mais je comprend qu'il ait besoin d'un peu de temps, murmura-t-il.

- Il va falloir qu'il se décide à parler Albus, ajouta Pomfresh. Il ne pourra pas vivre en gardant tout ça pour lui et vous le savez aussi bien que moi… Il est là depuis plus de trois semaines et depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il y a deux semaines maintenant, il n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot… Il m'inquiète sérieusement…

- Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps, déclara Dumbledore. Dans une semaine, vous l'autoriserez à sortir de l'infirmerie. Peut-être qu'il parlera une fois qu'il aura reprit les cours… De toute façon, dans deux semaines c'est les vacances de Noël, on aura le temps de voir s'il y a des changements et si ce n'est pas le cas, de mettre en place ce qu'il faut pour le faire réagir.

- Il faut qu'il parle Albus, murmura Rogue. Je sais par quoi il passe et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'en sortira pas s'il reste silencieux…

Des hurlements de terreurs se firent soudain entendre dans la pièce voisine.. Mrs Pomfresh courut aussitôt jusqu'à son patient, les trois professeurs sur ses talons.

Elle réussit à le sortir de son cauchemar mais la peur était gravée dans ses deux prunelles couleur émeraude.

- Voulez-vous en parler Mr Potter ? s'enquit doucement l'infirmière.

Harry fit non de la tête, comme toujours. Il ne voulait pas parler, ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de raconter ce qui le rongeait. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, son parrain en compagnie de Remus, Mrs et Mr Weasley… Ils étaient tous venus pour essayer de lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un mot, mais ça avait été un échec total.

Harry se recoucha, prenant soin de tourner le dos à l'infirmière et ferma les yeux. Les quatre adultes retournèrent alors silencieusement dans le bureau, la mine soucieuse.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter Albus, il doit parler ! s'exclama Rogue.

- Et bien trouvez une solution Severus ! s'impatienta Dumbledore.

- Je vais y réfléchir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Où est donc Remus ? ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte.

- Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ? s'enquit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Il est chez Sirius, comme chaque weekend…

Rogue fit une petite moue dégoutée avant de s'éclipser.

- La seule solution que je vois pour le faire parler, c'est une potion mais c'est beaucoup trop risqué, déclara l'infirmière.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, il ne faut pas le forcer, il doit parler de lui-même. Avec la potion, on ne ferait qu'empirer la situation… Je vais réfléchir à une solution sans risque, murmura Dumbledore.

Finalement, McGonagall et Dumbledore quittèrent l'infirmerie tandis que l'infirmière s'occupait de finir de ranger son bureau.

La semaine passa sans le moindre changement. Le dimanche après-midi, Sirius et Remus vinrent le voir.

- Alors mon grand, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Sirius avec un sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules et se renfonça dans ses couvertures tandis que Sirius et Remus échangeaient de nouveaux regards inquiets.

- Tu sais que tu sors aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie ? lui demanda Remus.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Harry, murmura Sirius. Si tu ne nous dis rien, comment veux-tu que l'on t'aide à aller mieux ? Il faut que tu nous parles, que tu nous dises tout ce que tu as sur le cœur…

Tout en parlant, Sirius s'était rapproché de son filleul et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry s'était serré un peu plus contre lui et avait caché son visage dans le torse de son parrain.

Les seules personnes qu'Harry autorisait à le réconforter ainsi étaient son parrain, Remus, Hermione et Ron. Les autres, il les repoussait, parfois assez violement, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle était venu le voir et qu'elle avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

- Harry, je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, et toi non plus Sirius, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon, mais peut-être que tu devrais essayer de parler avec Severus, enfin le professeur Rogue. C'est lui qui t'a… Enfin, qui t'a ramené de là-bas et avec son rôle d'espion, je suis sûr qu'il était au courant de tout ce que tu as pu subir.

Harry avait levé les yeux vers lui et Remus frissonna en croisant son regard. Un voile semblait assombrir ses yeux dans lesquels on pouvait lire beaucoup d'émotions : peine, douleur, tristesse, tout était mélangé mais aucune lueur heureuse n'en émanait.

- Penses-y, d'accord ? chuchota Sirius car bien qu'il n'aimait pas Rogue, il devait bien admettre que sans lui, son filleul serait sûrement mort.

Harry croisa le regard de son parrain et fit un imperceptible hochement de tête.

- Mr Black ? appela soudain l'infirmière. Pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau quelques minutes ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en se levant.

Quand Sirius fut parti, Remus prit sa place auprès d'Harry.

- Tu sais Harry, lorsque j'ai été mordu et que je suis devenu ce que tu sais, pendant très longtemps j'ai refusé d'en parler. La première fois que j'ai abordé le sujet, c'était avec Sirius et James… D'abord, je n'ai pas voulu répondre à leurs questions alors que je savais qu'ils savaient… Et puis, ils ont insisté, ils m'ont montré que je pouvais être ce monstre à chaque pleine Lune mais que malgré ça, je resterais leur ami… Alors tout doucement, j'ai fini par m'ouvrir à eux et à partir de ce moment là, je me suis senti plus léger… Parler m'avait soulagé même si le faire avait été difficile…

Pendant le récit de Remus, Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, il s'était contenter de se serrer contre lui. Il avait comprit le message mais il était incapable de faire ce qu'ils attendaient tous de lui : parler.

- On sait qu'il te faudra du temps Harry mais on a confiance en toi, lui murmura Remus. On sait que, quand tu seras prêt, tu nous diras ce qui ne va pas. En attendant, tu sais que mon bureau est toujours ouvert si tu as besoin de moi…

Harry hocha la tête et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Remus la vit mais ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que Sirius revenait en compagnie de l'infirmière.

- Aller, il est temps que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir, déclara Pomfresh. On vous laisse vous changer…

Harry se changea lentement, cela lui faisait bizarre de remettre l'uniforme de l'école après avoir passé un mois dans l'infirmerie. Une fois entièrement vêtu, il passa de l'autre côté des paravents où l'attendait Sirius, Remus et l'infirmière.

Là, l'infirmière lui fit ses dernières recommandations et Sirius et Remus lui dirent au revoir. Il avait à peine mit un pied hors de l'infirmerie qu'Hermione lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras. Ron l'avait ensuite gentiment écartée afin de l'étreindre à son tour.

Ils avaient aussitôt prit la direction de la grande salle, puisqu'il était déjà l'heure du diner. Hermione en avait profité pour lui faire un récit détaillé de ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dit lors de ses visites.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui ce qui le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Si Hermione ne lui avait pas attrapé la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite, il aurait fait demi-tour aussitôt.

Une fois assis entre ses deux meilleurs amis et face à Seamus, Dean et Neville, il se décontracta un peu. Les conversations autour de lui étaient joyeuses mais à aucun moment il n'ouvrit la bouche pour participer. Evidemment, la faible quantité de nourriture qu'il avala ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Tu… Tu ne manges pas plus ? s'enquit Hermione avec hésitation.

Il lui fit signe que non et elle n'insista pas. Il sentit cependant plusieurs regards peser sur lui et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la tables des professeurs, il découvrit rapidement à qui ils appartenaient : Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfresh et Rogue.

Il attendit patiemment que Ron finisse de manger, ce qui était toujours long au vue de la quantité de nourriture qu'il absorbait. Ils grimpèrent ensuite tous les trois jusqu'à leur salle commune, et Harry monta directement se coucher sous les regards anxieux de ses meilleurs amis.

La semaine de cours fut très longue pour Harry. Tout d'abord, il n'arrivait pas à dormir puisqu'il était hanté par ses cauchemars. La solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer était de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et d'aller se promener dans le château.

Forcément, la journée il était épuisé mais il faisait de son mieux pour suivre en cours. Il se faisait le plus petit possible en classe, travaillant silencieusement et ses professeurs ne l'interrogeaient jamais. Même Rogue avait arrêté de le rabaisser avec des sarcasmes, ce qui lui avait permit de rendre des potions bien meilleures qu'avant.

Malefoy avait bien évidement tenté de le faire sortir de ses gonds mais à part des regards noirs, il n'avait eu en retour aucune parole à son plus grand agacement.

Harry avait décidé de rester au château pour les vacances puisque son parrain était en mission. Remus lui avait dit que s'il voulait, ils iraient tous les deux fêter Noël en dehors du château mais Harry avait préféré rester ici.

Hermione rentrait fêter Noël avec ses parents et Ron rentrait au Terrier avec sa sœur. Il ne restait que très peu d'élèves pour les vacances. Harry était le seul Gryffondor, il y avait aussi trois Serdaigles, cinq Poufsouffles et deux Serpentards. La seule personne qu'il connaissait était un des Serpentards puisqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, les autres étaient tous des deuxièmes ou troisièmes années.

Pour les repas, Dumbledore avait choisit de ne laisser qu'une seule table où professeurs et élèves mangeraient ensemble. Il aurait de toute façon était un peu stupide de laisser les cinq tables alors qu'il n'y avait plus que onze élèves, l'infirmière et les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Rogue

Maintenant qu'il était seul dans le dortoir, Harry ne prenait plus la peine de prendre sa cape pour ses sorties nocturnes. Depuis le début des vacances, il avait trouvé refuge en haut de la tour d'astronomie et ce, malgré le froid et la neige. Il restait de longues heures là-haut, plongé dans ses souvenirs, les larmes roulant sur ses joues la plupart du temps.

La journée, il allait souvent tenir compagnie à Remus dans son bureau et ensemble, ils prenaient le temps d'écrire des lettres pour Sirius. Il recevait aussi des hiboux d'Hermione et Ron qui étaient, bien évidement, inquiet pour lui mais il faisait de son mieux pour les rassurer.

Cela faisait trois jours que les vacances avaient débuté, il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin et Harry était assis au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, le front posé sur ses genoux. Il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochèrent de lui et qui s'arrêtèrent à moins de deux mètres.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry releva brutalement la tête vers lui, inconscient de l'était pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait. Malefoy fut choqué de le voir ainsi. Il en perdit même son masque d'indifférence et ses airs supérieurs.

- Heureux ? explosa alors Harry en se relevant. Tu vas pouvoir dire à tout le monde que…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, il avait parlé sans même en avoir conscience. S'il n'y avait pas eu un mur derrière lui, il serait surement retombé lourdement au sol. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Malefoy ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'Harry venait de parler pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était touché par la douleur qui émanait de lui. Finalement, il décida de reprendre leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes :

- Tu as retrouvé ta langue on dirait, railla-t-il.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy ! cracha-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me détruire alors va-t-en !

Malefoy en resta encore une fois bouchée bée, depuis quand Potter essayait-il de se détruire ?

Harry profita de son silence pour tenter de partir en courant mais son état ne lui permit pas. Il trébucha juste devant Malefoy qui le rattrapa par un bras.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes sans bouger, Malefoy tenant toujours Harry. Ce fut Harry qui réagit en premier, il dégagea son bras et se laissa tomber au sol. Il rampa jusqu'au mur et reprit sa position initiale, ses bras serrant ses jambes contre lui.

- Tu as largement de quoi m'humilier alors laisse-moi maintenant ! lui dit Harry d'une voix secouée de sanglots.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'humilier ainsi, murmura Malefoy avant de s'en aller.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer après ça et ce n'est que de longues heures plus tard, qu'il regagna enfin son dortoir.

Comme chaque matin, il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et après avoir répondu aux lettres d'Hermione et Ron, il alla frapper au bureau de Remus.

- Bonjour mon grand ! le salua-t-il dès qu'il fut entré.

- Bonjour, murmura faiblement Harry.

Remus le regarda avec ahurissement et Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Content de te réentendre, dit-il à voix basse. Et… Qu'est-ce qui t'a… Décidé ? s'enquit Remus avec hésitation. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas en parler, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Harry, chuchota-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne te forcerais jamais à me dire quoi que ce soit, et Sirius non plus.

Harry puisa un peu de courage dans cette étreinte, psychologiquement il était à bout et ses larmes n'étaient jamais bien loin. Bien sûr, il savait que jamais Remus ou Sirius ne le forcerait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qu'il leur cachait. Il était certain que Rogue n'avait pas dévoilé tout ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir, et il ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

Cependant, l'interaction qu'il avait eu avec Malefoy cette nuit lui avait permit de sortir de son silence et surtout, de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il avait réellement besoin d'aide contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé jusque là.

Il passa le reste de la matinée avec Remus. Ils étaient allés s'installer dans les appartements de celui-ci et ils avaient prit place sur le canapé. Harry avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Remus, comme souvent en ce moment.

Cette nuit là, il retourna en haut de la tour d'astronomie et il ne put s'empêcher d'être irrité lorsqu'il vit arriver Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici encore ? s'exclama Harry avec fureur.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer venir ici je te signal ! riposta-t-il.

- Sauf que jusqu'à hier, tu n'es jamais venu ! Alors d'où te vient cette soudaine envie de prendre l'air à une heure du matin ? l'interrogea-t-il avec haine.

Malefoy ne répondit rien. Lui-même se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir ici cette nuit, car voir un Potter en larmes n'avait rien de réjouissant. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui. Il alla s'accouder sur le parapet et fixa son regard sur le lac, prenant soin d'ignorer les sanglots qu'essayait d'étouffer Harry.

Les nuits suivantes furent identiques. Harry restait recroquevillé dans un coin et Malefoy observait le parc, jetant des coups d'œil à Harry de temps en temps.

Le soir de Noël, Harry fut bien obligé d'aller diner en même temps que les autres. Son état ne passa cependant pas inaperçu car Mrs Pomfresh lui dit discrètement de passer la voir le lendemain.

Harry s'installa entre Remus et une fille de Serdaigle et se retrouva face à Rogue qui avait pour voisin Dumbledore et Malefoy.

Il écouta plus qu'il ne parla et se força à prendre une entrée, un plat et un dessert. Pendant tous le repas, les pétards surprises avaient explosé un peu partout autour de la table et chacun se retrouva avec plusieurs objets trouvés à l'intérieur.

Harry n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que Dumbledore donne enfin l'autorisation de s'en aller. Il avait trop mangé pour n'inquiéter personne et le regrettait maintenant.

Enfin le repas se termina et McGonagall et l'infirmière furent les premières à s'en aller. Harry attendait qu'un élève s'en aille pour en faire de même. Il était de plus en plus mal et blanc comme un linge, ce qui inquiéta Remus qui discutait avec lui. Il remercia intérieurement les deux Serpentards de s'être levé, s'excusa auprès de Remus et traversa la grande salle en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible car il sentait des regards peser sur lui.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry fonça au 6ème étage et alla s'enfermer aux toilettes. Après avoir renvoyé tout ce qu'il avait avalé, il alla se rincer la bouche au lavabo.

Tous ses membres étaient parcourus de violents tremblements et ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps. Il s'écroula alors au sol et ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda comment il avait atterrit ici alors que la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était d'être allé aux toilettes.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il se trouvait encore une fois à l'infirmerie, il se redressa et mit ses lunettes. Il fut stupéfait de voir Malefoy et Remus endormit dans des fauteuils près de son lit, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps là-dessus car l'infirmière sortit en trombe de son bureau.

- Mr Potter, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui réveilla Remus et Malefoy.

Les deux parurent soulagés mais Malefoy eut l'air assez gêné qu'Harry l'ait vu endormit à son chevet. Il s'excusa rapidement et sortit presque en courant de l'infirmerie.

- Je suis là depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Harry à voix basse.

- Trois jours ! répondit furieusement l'infirmière. Mr Malefoy vous a trouvé inconscient dans les toilettes après le réveillon de Noël !

- Trois jours, répéta Harry dans un murmure.

Décidément, ça devenait une habitude ces petits séjours à l'infirmerie.

- Ah, il a enfin reprit connaissance, dit Rogue qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Dumbledore.

- Oui, à l'instant, les informa l'infirmière.

- Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Nous voulons bien te laisser tout le temps que tu veux pour te remettre, mais si tu continues de ne pas manger, nous allons intervenir…

Harry le fixa avec un air complètement paniqué avant de se tourner vers Remus, qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête d'un air désolé.

- Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, répliqua Harry d'une voix incertaine.

- A faire non, répondit Rogue sur un ton froid. Mais nous pouvons vous forcer à parler…

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! explosa alors Harry en se levant brutalement. Remus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu m'as promit, et Sirius aussi, que jamais vous ne me forceriez…

- Tu es en train de te détruire Harry et ça, ni Sirius, ni moi ne pouvons te laisser faire, lui répondit-il navré.

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! hurla-t-il complètement hors de lui en reculant de plusieurs pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, laissez-moi !

- Harry, tenta Remus en avançant vers lui.

- Non ! rugit-il de nouveau en continuant de reculer.

La situation devenait assez incontrôlable. Harry était complètement à bout et cette discussion l'obligeait à se réfugier dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi par Remus mais aussi par Sirius, même s'il n'était pas là.

Et puis, il y avait Malefoy. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui le trouvait lorsqu'il était au plus mal ? D'abord la nuit, en haut de la tour d'astronomie et ensuite dans les toilettes alors qu'il venait de s'évanouir.

- Harry, calme-toi ! lui ordonna fermement Dumbledore. Nous n'allons rien faire pour l'instant, nous te mettons juste au courant de ce qui arrivera si les choses ne changent pas… Alors s'il te plait, retourne dans ton lit.

Harry se détendit légèrement et se sentit un peu honteux de s'être emporté aussi facilement. Il hocha la tête avant de se glisser de nouveau dans son lit. Rogue, Dumbledore et Remus quittèrent alors l'infirmerie sans ajouter un mot, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet.

- Mr Potter, reprit l'infirmière. Vous avez perdu pas loin de dix kilos, alors je vous préviens tout de suite que si vous en perdez encore, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Là-bas, ils vous feront reprendre du poids de force, alors ne m'obligez pas à vous y envoyer, lui dit-elle. Vous allez rester là cette nuit et demain, vous pourrez retourner dans votre dortoir, avec l'obligation de venir me voir tous les soirs après le diner. Et je vous préviens tout de suite, si je constate que vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée, vous aurez le droit à quelques potions qui vous rempliront l'estomac, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-il pas très content.

Cette nuit là, Harry fut de nouveau tiré du sommeil par un cauchemar. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas réveillé l'infirmière.

N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, il s'habilla et s'emmitoufla soigneusement pour ne pas avoir froid. Il sortit silencieusement de l'infirmerie et grimpa jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

La conversation qu'il avait eu hier soir lui revint en mémoire et l'énerva une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'obliger à parler, c'était sa vie, ses souvenirs,… Des larmes de rage, de douleur, de désespoir, tout y était, se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Dans un geste complètement désespéré, son point s'abattit violemment dans un mur et le craquement, suivit presque aussitôt par une vive douleur n'arrangea en rien son état.

Alors qu'il essayait de se calmer en ignorant l'horrible douleur qui lui transperçait la main, il vit que quelqu'un l'observait.

- Depuis quand tu es là toi ? siffla-t-il dans sa direction.

- Suffisamment longtemps pour t'avoir vu frapper dans le mur, répondit-il sur un ton froid.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de me suivre ? cracha-t-il.

- J'étais là avant toi ce soir ! Je t'ai vu arrivé ! Tu n'aurais jamais du venir jusqu'ici, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! s'énerva-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos et observa sa main blessé. Il avait du se casser plusieurs phalanges et le dessus de sa main était en sang. L'infirmière allait lui faire une crise quand elle verrait ça.

- Ils veulent me forcer à parler ! s'écria-t-il soudain, surprenant Malefoy.

- C'est ça qui te met tant en colère ? lui demanda-t-il après s'être rapidement reprit.

- En partie, admit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Pour le coup, Malefoy était complètement perdu. Depuis quand Harry lui faisait ce genre de confession ?

- Tu te souviens de qui je suis ? s'enquit Malefoy avec prudence.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais j'en ai assez de me battre avec tout le monde, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Ils ont raison, déclara-t-il à voix basse.

- Raison de quoi ? l'interrogea sèchement Harry.

- De vouloir te faire parler, tu t'enfonces un peu plus chaque jour ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, tu dois te libérer de ce qui t'empêche de vivre ! s'exclama-t-il en le toisant.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il rêvait ou Malefoy tentait de le convaincre d'aller se confier à quelqu'un ?

Harry se détourna brutalement et abattit ses deux mains sur le parapet. Il avait cependant oublié qu'une de ses mains étaient déjà sérieusement amochée et ce nouveau contact avec la pierre lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Sombre crétin, siffla Malefoy en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui attrapa sa main blessée et sortie sa baguette. Harry voulut se dégager mais Malefoy raffermit sa prise. Harry n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Malefoy nettoya d'abord le sang, ce qui laissa apparaître trois entailles. Il en referma deux mais ne put rien faire pour la troisième, qui était beaucoup plus profonde. Pour terminer, il immobilisa la main d'Harry dans une attelle et le relâcha.

- Merci, murmura Harry.

- Mrs Pomfresh va être ravi de constater que tu t'es baladé dans le château et qu'en plus tu t'es blessé, déclara-t-il sur un ton franchement ironique.

- Aucune importance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je rentre, tu viens ? ajouta-t-il brusquement.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il décida de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie car il devait bien admettre, qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au 3ème étage, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rogue.

- Potter et Malefoy, que faites-vous ici ? les interrogea-t-il sèchement.

- On retournait dans nos lits, répondit Harry.

- Et pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas ? Et en plus vous vous êtes battus ? s'exclama-t-il en voyant la main d'Harry.

- Non ! s'exclama Malefoy. On a juste… On a…

- J'ai frappé dans un mur et Malefoy a soigné ce qu'il a put, lâcha alors Harry conscient que Malefoy n'osait pas le dire.

- Vous avez frappé dans un mur ? répéta-t-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Explications, exigea-t-il.

Harry serra les mâchoires, hésitant à dire la vérité. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir m'a énervé et pour me défouler, j'ai frappé dans un mur ! avoua-t-il moitié irrité, moitié honteux.

Rogue ne rajouta rien, il se contenta de le scruter attentivement tout en le raccompagnant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Mrs Pomfresh vous attend Mr Potter, déclara-t-il. Mr Malefoy, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre salle commune.

Quand Harry poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, il tomba sur une infirmière assez en colère qu'il ait disparu en pleine nuit. Bien évidemment, sa main blessée ne passa pas inaperçue et tandis qu'elle le soignait, il dut de nouveau expliquer comment il s'était fait ça.

Elle le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à son lit et lui donna une potion. Il regarda suspicieusement la potion mais le regard que lui lança Mrs Pomfresh le dissuada de poser des questions. Il la but donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension et une grimace de dégoût à cause du goût infecte.

En milieu de matinée, il fut réveillé par des cris provenant du bureau de l'infirmière. Il reconnut sans aucune difficulté les voix de Dumbledore, Rogue, Remus et de l'infirmière.

- …frappé dans un mur, vous vous rendez compte ? s'exclama l'infirmière.

- Et c'est Mr Malefoy qui l'a soigné, rajouta Rogue sur un ton stupéfait.

Harry en avait assez entendu et prit soin de faire du bruit lorsqu'il se leva. Le résultat souhaité fut là : le silence se fit dans le bureau.

L'infirmière débarqua quelques secondes plus tard avec son petit déjeuner posé sur un plateau. Rien que l'odeur du café lui souleva le cœur, ce que l'infirmière dut remarquer puisqu'elle posa précipitamment le plateau et vint l'examiner.

- Que se passe-t-il Mr Potter ? s'enquit-elle inquiète. Vous êtes blanc comme un linge.

- C'est l'odeur du café, ça me rend malade, murmura-t-il tout en respirant profondément par la bouche.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Que voulez-vous à la place ? Thé ? Chocolat ?

- Non merci, juste un jus de fuit suffira, marmonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et alla récupérer le plateau. Elle lui apporta après avoir soigneusement retiré le café.

Harry soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son plateau. Il y avait, à son goût, beaucoup trop de nourriture. Œufs, bacon, toasts,… Remus décida de venir lui tenir compagnie et il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui.

- Tu veux manger avec moi ? lui demanda alors Harry.

- Tu sais très bien que tu dois manger, murmura-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je vais manger mais pas tout, tu as vu la quantité qu'elle m'a mit ? s'exclama-t-il. Même avant je ne mangeais pas tant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? s'enquit alors Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Le bacon et une partie des toasts, répondit-il. Je vais essayer de manger les œufs et… Trois toasts…

- Alors mange, sourit-il.

Harry mangea lentement et Remus lui prit ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Le repas dura en longueur mais au moins, Harry avait mangé.

Mrs Pomfresh l'autorisa ensuite à quitter l'infirmerie en lui rappelant de passer chaque soir après le diner.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit exactement ? s'enquit doucement Remus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ses appartements.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, comme d'habitude… Comme je ne réussissais pas à me rendormir, je suis sorti prendre l'air… J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'aviez dit hier soir et ça m'a énervé alors j'ai frappé dans un mur, répondit-il. Malefoy m'a vu, m'a soigné et il me raccompagnait jusqu'à l'infirmerie lorsqu'on a croisé Rogue, termina-t-il.

- Et… Tu as réfléchi à ce qu'on t'a dit hier soir justement ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Je compte manger et… Je parlerais quand je serais prêt… Sirius rentre quand de mission ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Pas avant lundi, répondit-il.

- Je ne pourrais même pas le voir avant la reprise des cours, ce n'est vraiment pas juste !

- Tu pourras le voir à Pré-au-Lard lors des prochaines sorties, le réconforta Remus.

Harry hocha la tête. Depuis que Voldemort était mort, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard un weekend sur deux ce qui était très agréable pour tous.

Les jours continuèrent de passer. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se retrouvaient toujours en haut de la tour d'astronomie au milieu de la nuit.

Les derniers jours des vacances arrivèrent, les autres élèves arriveraient le lendemain et les deux jeunes hommes profitaient une dernière fois de la tranquillité du château.

- Est-ce que tu as profité des vacances pour parler à quelqu'un ? s'enquit Malefoy brisant ainsi le silence.

- Non…

- Plus têtu que toi ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il alors le regard dur. Severus pourrait t'aider par Merlin !

- Severus ? répéta Harry stupéfait en le scrutant attentivement.

Malefoy se mordait la lèvre, il avait royalement gaffé.

- Oui bon, c'est mon parrain, avoua-t-il brusquement.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, Rogue le parrain de Malefoy ?

- Là n'est pas le problème Harry ! tempêta-t-il.

- Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry ? releva-t-il de nouveau.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, songea Malefoy, encore une gaffe !

- Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, enchaina Harry. C'est juste que… Enfin, ça m'a surpris c'est tout… Tu peux m'appeler Harry, sourit-il.

Malefoy lui rendit son sourire et se détendit un peu.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais que Rogue pourrait m'aider ? reprit Harry.

- Je… C'est chez moi que tu étais retenu prisonnier, avoua-t-il la mine déconfite. Et… Et je sais que c'est Severus qui t'as sauvé… Et d'après ce que je sais, il n'a parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé là-bas… Tu sais, je lui ai posé des questions quand tu étais détenu et je voyais bien que ton sort l'inquiétait mais…

Il n'acheva cependant pas sa phrase, il venait de croiser le regard d'Harry et jamais il ne l'avait vu autant torturé. Il comprit que ses paroles avaient fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux chez Harry et il s'en voulait de lui en avoir parlé. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il voyait maintenant les larmes envahir le regard émeraude et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire…

- Tu as raison, finit par murmurer Harry la voix tremblante.

Il se leva et sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Il l'observa soigneusement et le remit dans sa pocha après avoir murmuré "Méfait accomplit". Rogue n'était pas encore couché et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

- Viens Drago, chuchota Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il voyait les larmes rouler sur les joues d'Harry et encore une fois, il se demandait d'où il tirait la force de tenir encore debout.

Ils descendirent silencieusement jusqu'aux cachots et une fois à quelques pas du bureau de Rogue, Harry flancha. Si Drago n'avait pas été là, il se serait sûrement écroulé par terre. Drago passa alors un bras d'Harry autour de ses épaules et alla toquer à la porte.

Vu qu'il était près d'une heure du matin, Rogue s'attendait à voir le directeur en ouvrant sa porte. Mais voir Malefoy qui supportait Potter, non, ça il ne s'y attendait pas.

Drago retira le bras d'Harry de ses épaules et amorça un mouvement pour se retirer mais la main d'Harry agrippa son poignet.

- Reste, murmura alors Harry. Si tu veux des réponses, reste…

Drago échangea un regard avec son parrain et entra finalement à la suite d'Harry. Rogue les entraina dans ses appartements et les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que Rogue s'installait dans un fauteuil face à eux. Sur la table basse qui était posé entre eux, il y posa trois tasses et une théière.

- Quel est donc l'objet de votre visite à une heure aussi tardive ? s'enquit alors Rogue.

Drago haussa les épaules et regarda Harry qui semblait s'être reprit et avait séché ses larmes.

- J'ai… J'ai besoin de parler, murmura-t-il hésitant.

Sur le visage de Rogue se dessina un fin sourire qui exprima tout son soulagement à ce qu'Harry, se décide enfin.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas ma place ici, dit Drago à voix basse.

- Tu peux rester, déclara alors Harry d'une voix assurée. Sans toi, je ne serais jamais venu ici…

Rogue n'y comprenait plus rien, il avait le souvenir d'un Potter et d'un Malefoy se cherchant des noises pour un rien et là… Là, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient amis… Son filleul lui avait décidément caché beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps…

- Je vous écoute Potter, dit alors Rogue en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry se lança. Ils avaient tous raison et c'étaient les discussions avec Drago au milieu de la nuit, en haut de la tour d'astronomie qui lui avaient ouvert les yeux.

Alors il raconta tout : les humiliations que Voldemort lui avait fait subir en usant de l'Imperium, les pluies de Doloris qui l'avait fait hurler, toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand ses os se cassaient à cause d'un sort ou d'un coup violent, il raconta aussi comment il avait supplié Voldemort de le tuer et que celui-ci lui avait rit au nez…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, Rogue revoyait ce qu'on l'avait obligé à observer, se rappelant lui aussi de chaque instant. Drago se souvenait juste des cris, puisque Voldemort avait fait en sorte que tout le manoir entende Harry hurler pendant qu'il le torturait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu parler : il voyait dans son regard qu'il revivait chaque instant de souffrance.

La voix d'Harry se brisa à la fin de son récit. Il ne pleurait pas mais il devait faire des gros efforts pour essayer de contrôler ses tremblements.

Le silence s'installa et permit à Harry de se calmer, ils le voyaient inspirer et expirer calmement tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Rogue parla ensuite, tentant de l'apaiser par la parole ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes.

Finalement, Drago décida d'aller se coucher et salua Harry et son parrain d'un signe de la tête et partit.

- Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant Potter, déclara doucement Rogue. Vous m'avez tout dit et si vous voulez, je…

- Ce n'est pas tout, le coupa alors Harry sur un ton dur.

Rogue le regarda stupéfait, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir assisté à autre chose mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude, il comprit que la blessure était plus profonde que ce qu'il pensait.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, commença Harry les poings serrés. Il n'était que trois… Voldemort, Dolohov et Rodolphus Lestrange…

Rogue ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer, de peur qu'il se rétracte et ne finisse pas de se libérer. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'il reprenne son récit, ce qu'il fit après plusieurs minutes de silence d'une voix tremblante et les yeux fermés :

- Vol… Voldemort leur… Il leur a demandé de… Ils étaient… Heureux de le faire et…

Harry s'interrompit de nouveau, Rogue avait entendu les sanglots dans sa voix et ses larmes commençaient à couler malgré ses paupières clauses. Il pensait bien à quelque chose mais il priait Merlin que ce ne soit pas ça.

Harry finit par hurler ce qu'il ne pouvait plus garder pour lui et Rogue fut parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur ; ce qu'il pensait était exact et il comprenait maintenant la lente descente aux enfers d'Harry.

Car oui, Dolohov et Lestrange l'avait violé.

Rogue ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cela ; mais de toute façon, que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

Il vit Harry se rouler en boule dans le canapé. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait Harry, les souvenirs qu'il gardait de son père et de son parrain étaient beaucoup trop présents… Mais il était touché par toute la détresse qu'il envoyait en cet instant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Harry. Il ne cessait de répéter des "merci" dans une litanie sans fin.

- Ne bougez pas Potter, je reviens, déclara alors Rogue en se levant.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry l'ait entendu. Il alla chercher des potions dans sa réserve mais quand il revint, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Harry s'était endormit.

Il hésita à le laisser ici, mais finalement, il renonça à le réveiller. Il métamorphosa le canapé en lit, lui retira ses lunettes et déposa une couverture sur lui avant d'aller dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il se retrouva complètement perdu, ne se souvenant pas d'où il se trouvait. Ce qui le troubla était qu'il était encore complètement habillé, il attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche et fit venir ses lunettes avec un sortilège d'attraction.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par se souvenir : il était dans les appartements de Rogue. Il allait se lever lorsque Rogue arriva.

- Ah Potter, enfin debout !

Harry lui fit un sourire gêné avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé professeur…

- Désolé de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il surpris. Vous avez fait ce que l'on attendait de vous, vous m'avez raconté ce que vous avez subi et je viens d'aller voir Dumbledore…

- Vous lui avait tout dévoilé ? demanda faiblement Harry.

Rogue hocha la tête et Harry en fut soulagé : il ne voulait pas tout raconter une nouvelle fois.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Allez donc prendre votre petit déjeuner, d'après Mrs Pomfresh, vous avez du poids à reprendre…

Harry hocha la tête et gagna lentement la grande salle où il n'y avait plus que les élèves.

Harry mangea un peu et dès qu'il eut fini, il alla frapper aux appartements de Remus. Celui-ci lui ouvrit avec un pâle sourire et dès que la porte fut refermer, l'étreignit avec force.

- Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Harry dans un chuchotement.

- Oui, mais on n'est pas obligé d'en parler, répondit-il. J'espère juste que ça t'a aidé de parler avec Severus et que tu vas pouvoir commencer à tourner la page...

- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le canapé et qu'il prenait place dans les bras de Remus. En parler… Enfin, ça m'a demandé un gros effort mais ça m'a soulagé… J'aurais dû le faire avant…

- Tu l'as fait et c'est tout ce qui compte, le rassura Remus.

- Tu l'as dit à Sirius ? s'enquit-il.

- Pas encore… J'ignore la nature de sa mission et j'hésite à lui écrire pour lui dire, avoua-t-il. J'ai peur que cela affecte son travail… Enfin, tu sais bien comment il est… Il rentre demain, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre…

Harry hocha la tête et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein. Un énorme poids avait disparu de ses épaules et comme Remus l'avait dit, il allait maintenant falloir qu'il tourne la page. Ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, il le savait, mais il allait tout faire pour y arriver. Pour commencer, il devait la vérité à Hermione et Ron. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait aborder le sujet, il savait juste qu'il leur dirait dès ce soir.

Les retrouvailles avec ses meilleurs amis furent chaleureuses. Dès que le banquet fut terminé, il passa à l'infirmerie comme chaque soir et emmena Hermione et Ron dans la salle sur demande.

Sans aucun préambule, il se lança. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait caché et Hermione ne put retenir des larmes. Harry la serra dans ses bras, lui assurant que maintenant, ça allait mieux et qu'il allait finir par tourner la page.

Il leur demanda ensuite pardon de leur avoir caché ça pendant si longtemps, mais il fut coupé par Ron qui lui dit simplement qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser.

Au fil des semaines qui passaient, Harry reprenait doucement goût à la vie, appréciant de nouveau les repas, passant de longs moments avec Hermione et Ron et retrouvant son parrain un weekend sur deux à Pré-au-Lard. Drago et lui avait continué de se rendre chaque nuit, en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour discuter.

Drago avait finit par avouer à Harry que ses parents avaient été tué. Narcissa était morte en se jetant devant lui, alors qu'un rayon vert fonçait sur lui et son père, Lucius, avaient été tué par un jeune partisan de Voldemort qui avait loupé sa cible. Il vivrait donc avec son parrain, Severus, pendant les vacances d'été.

La journée, ils échangeaient quelques insultes, juste pour la forme, pour ne pas montrer aux autres qu'ils ne se haïssaient plus. Ils ne voulaient pas que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient devenus amis, ils étaient beaucoup plus tranquilles ainsi.

La fin de l'année arriva. Harry vivait non loin de Londres avec Sirius et Remus, dans une petite maison aux abords d'une forêt. Il profita des vacances pour continuer de récupérer. Il allait souvent au Terrier voir Ron et Hermione où alors il les invitait chez lui.

Drago et lui échangeaient beaucoup de courrier ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sirius et Remus. Un soir, alors qu'ils dinaient, son parrain décida de satisfaire sa curiosité :

- A qui écris-tu donc si souvent puisque ce n'est pas à Ron ou Hermione ? s'enquit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas à eux ? l'interrogea Harry sur la défensive.

- Car tu les vois presque tous les jours, répondit-il en souriant. Et je suis certain de n'avoir encore jamais vu ce hibou grand duc avant… Alors ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se mordait la lèvre, signe chez lui qu'il était gêné, ce qui étira un peu plus le sourire de Sirius.

- C'est à Drago ? intervint alors Remus.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds et Remus lui fit un petit sourire. Le regard de Sirius allait de l'un à l'autre, attendant des explications. Finalement, Harry hocha la tête.

- Comment tu sais ça ? lui demanda-t-il faiblement.

- J'ai deviné, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Rem' ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Bon, marmonna-t-il en riant. Un jour où tu es venu me voir, tu as oublié ce parchemin dans mes appartements Harry, dit-il en lui tendant.

- C'est donc là qu'elle était, je l'ai cherché partout je te signal !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de la carte des Maraudeurs pour passer inaperçu, ta cape te suffit, sourit Remus.

- Rem' ça n'explique pas comment tu as su, qu'Harry écrivait à Drago, reprit Sirius.

- Et bien, un soir alors que j'observais la carte, j'ai vu Harry sortir de son dortoir… Il devait être plus de minuit… Je t'ai vu monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie, continua-t-il en regardant Harry. Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais aller faire là-haut et puis, quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai vu Drago arriver… Intrigué, j'ai attendu… J'ai vu Drago te raccompagner jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame avant de redescendre dans les cachots. Le lendemain, j'ai de nouveau observé la carte et la même chose s'est produite… J'ai rapidement constaté que vous vous retrouviez tous les soirs et je n'y comprenais rien, vous étiez censés vous détester ! Alors j'ai observé votre comportement l'un envers l'autre pendant la journée… Je vous ai vu échanger des sourires complices, quand vous pensiez que personne ne vous voyait et je vous ai vu continuer à vous insulter en présence de vos camarades… Mais même quand vous vous insultiez, vos regards vous trahissaient, ce n'étaient plus des regards froids, haineux… A la place on pouvait y lire la complicité, l'amusement…

- Mais comment tu as pu voir tout ça ? le coupa Harry. Tu es le seul qui a comprit !

- Ne sous-estime jamais les sens d'un loup-garou, répondit Sirius amusé alors que Remus éclatait de rire.

- Zut ! J'avais complètement zappé ça !

- Je suis quand même intrigué de savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé là, lui dit Sirius avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Harry soupira et hésita.

- Vu ton air, je dirais qua ça a commencé quand… Enfin, quand tu n'étais pas bien, peu de temps après ta sortie de l'infirmerie, devina de nouveau Remus.

Harry hocha la tête et finalement, se lança.

De longues minutes plus tard, Harry achevait son récit sous les regards stupéfaits de Sirius et Remus.

- C'est donc grâce à lui que tu as été parlé à Rogue ? s'exclama son parrain.

- Oui, chaque soir, on parlait de beaucoup de chose… On a apprit à se connaître et… Je ne sais pas… Un soir, j'ai eu un déclic… se souvint-il.

- Et bien je suis content que Drago et toi soyez devenus amis dans ce cas, sourit Sirius. Sans lui, qui sait combien de temps tu aurais mit avant d'en arriver là…

Harry sourit. Son parrain avait entièrement raison, sans Drago, jamais il n'aurait été voir Rogue.

- Au fait Harry, Drago peut venir quand il veut à la maison, ajouta Remus alors que Sirius lui faisait un petit clin d'œil complice.

Harry leur fit un sourire éblouissant avant d'ajouter :

- Filez ! rit-il face aux regards plus qu'éloquent qu'ils échangeaient. Je m'occupe de la table et promis, je ne vous dérange pas de la soirée, dit-il avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Sirius lui retourna son sourire, alors que Remus le regardait avec un air embarrassé qui le fit exploser de rire. Ils le remercièrent et Sirius entraina vivement son compagnon dans leur chambre.

Harry fêta ses dix-sept ans chez lui en compagnie de son parrain, Remus, Hermione et les Weasley. Cette petite fête lui fit du bien mais l'attitude de Ginny envers lui le perturba.

Vers mi-août, il se décida enfin à inviter Drago. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir et ils passèrent un excellent après-midi ensemble.

- Tu sais que Severus insiste beaucoup pour connaître le nom de mon mystérieux correspondant ? lui demanda-t-il en explosant de rire.

- Tu ne lui as toujours rien ? s'étonna Harry en rigolant avec lui.

- Non, je m'amuse trop pour lui dire ! Severus aime bien tout savoir alors je profite que pour une fois, il ne sache pas !

- Je te comprends, répondit-il. Moi, j'ai mit au courant Sirius et Remus, enfin disons que Remus a deviné... Mais il n'a même pas une petite idée de qui ça peut bien être ?

- Je ne pense pas. Déjà, de son point de vue ça ne peut être qu'une fille, grimaça-t-il alors qu'Harry explosait de rire.

Ils parlèrent aussi de la rentrée, mettant en place quelques stratégies pour que personne ne devine leur complicité. Il fut finalement l'heure pour Drago de rentrer, à leur plus grand regret.

- Tu penses que Rogue va se douter de quelque chose ? s'enquit Harry avant qu'il ne transplane.

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce n'est pas la première fois depuis le début des vacances alors j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop suspicieux… De toute façon, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, c'est à moi de rester sur mes gardes pour ne pas faire de gaffes, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Aller, à bientôt Harry, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- A bientôt Drago, murmura-t-il alors qu'il transplanait.

Harry était dans le train, en direction de Poudlard pour y faire sa dernière année d'étude.

- Ça fait bizarre de se dire que l'an prochain on ne reviendra pas ici, murmura Hermione sur un ton nostalgique.

- J'ai hâte d'aller découvrir autre chose mais en même temps… Je ne sais pas, Poudlard c'est vraiment un endroit fabuleux et je n'ai pas envie de partir, répondit Harry tout aussi mélancolique.

- Et puis, on a tellement de souvenirs ici, ajouta Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione.

- On a encore un an pour se faire encore plus de souvenirs ! s'exclama Harry avec un clin d'œil pour Ron.

Ce dernier rougit et Harry éclata de rire. Son ami était toujours aussi timide.

- Salut ! s'exclama Ginny en entrant de leur compartiment.

- Salut ! répondirent-ils.

Ginny s'installa près d'Harry et entraina ses amis dans une conversation enjouée. Quand le train arriva à proximité de Pré-au-Lard, elle repartie dans son compartiment après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue d'Harry qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ta sœur ? demanda-t-il à Ron. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle avait changé sa façon d'être avec moi lors de mon anniversaire…

- Allons Harry, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas comprit ? répliqua-t-il. Elle ne t'a pas lâché du regard depuis qu'elle est entrée dans notre compartiment.

- Mais…

- Elle est amoureuse de toi, rajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry les regarda avec des yeux ronds, certains qu'ils se payaient sa tête mais il comprit rapidement que non.

- Non, souffla-t-il. Je veux dire, pour moi, Ginny est comme ma sœur… Je l'aime de la même façon que vous deux, murmura-t-il avec un regard désolé.

- Dis-lui alors, dit doucement Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

Harry hocha la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit si compliquée ? Il ne voulait pas blesser Ginny mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs…

Quand ils descendirent du train, ils croisèrent Ginny qui adressa un sourire éblouissant à Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Pendant le banquet, Ginny s'était installée à côté de lui et n'avait cessé de débiter des paroles, si bien qu'à la fin, il s'était retrouvé avec un violent mal de tête.

La fraîcheur de la nuit lui avait fait du bien lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Drago en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, il se faisait littéralement draguer par Ginny. Il avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques mais à chaque fois, elle avait déformé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Même Ron avait parlé à sa sœur, mais elle l'avait envoyé promener en moins de deux minutes. Finalement, Hermione avait essayé d'intervenir mais sans plus de succès.

Du coup, Harry ne se séparait plus de la carte des Maraudeurs et l'utilisait pour éviter Ginny. Il réfléchissait aussi à un moyen pour qu'Hermione et Ron se déclarent enfin leur amour.

Dès qu'il en parlait avec Ron, celui-ci rougissait furieusement et se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de faire une phrase cohérente. Il avait quand même admit que oui, il aimait Hermione mais avant d'en arriver là, Harry avait du déployer de grands moyens d'ingéniosité.

Cependant, dès qu'il essayait d'en parler avec Hermione, celle-ci prétextait toujours un devoir à faire afin de s'esquiver. Harry n'avait donc pu obtenir aucune réponse de sa part, quelque soit la façon dont il s'y prenait.

Harry et Drago avaient continué de se retrouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie mais ils avaient du espacer leurs rencontres. Ils se voyaient maintenant qu'une nuit sur deux ou trois afin de ne pas être trop fatigués en cours.

La tour d'astronomie était entièrement recouverte de neige en ce mois de janvier et deux jeunes hommes avaient une nouvelle fois affronté le froid et la neige afin de se retrouver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Weasley ? s'enquit soudain Drago.

- Entre moi et Ginny ? releva Harry surpris.

- Oui ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle passe son temps à essayer de te draguer ? railla-t-il.

Harry se renfrogna, toute l'école devait être au courant.

- Si j'ai remarqué, répondit-il les dents serrées. Mais il ne se passe absolument rien et j'ai déjà essayé de lui dire qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, mais elle ne veut rien savoir ! Même Ron et Hermione n'ont pas réussi à l'arrêter !

Drago ricana mais Harry put voir que sa réponse l'avait tranquillisé. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de lui demander :

- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse soudainement ? Je veux dire, je me fais draguer depuis septembre mais tu sembles t'en soucier que maintenant…

Drago haussa les épaules et se détourna. Il alla s'appuyer sur le parapet et se plongea dans ses pensées. Oui, en quoi ça l'intéressait ? Il pouvait bien sortir avec qui il voulait… Sauf que quelque chose le rongeait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau lorsque Weasley lui tournait autour… Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre de mots dessus jusqu'à quelques jours en arrière… De la jalousie, voilà ce qui le brûlait. Voir Harry était devenu vital pour lui. Ils avaient beau échanger des insultes pendant la journée, la nuit, les masques tombaient et leur complicité revenait.

- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit doucement Harry en posant une main sur son bras.

Drago sursauta à ce contact, sortant brutalement de ses réflexions.

- A tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre première rencontre ici, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se détourner et de plonger son regard dans le parc. Il était vrai qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis leur première rencontre, qui avait d'ailleurs été plus un affrontement… Pourtant, dans les yeux de Drago, il venait de voir quelque chose de nouveau… Quelque chose qu'il avait parlé avec Remus il y a peu de temps.

Il était allé le voir dans son bureau, comme souvent le samedi. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Remus aborde le sujet.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flash-Back -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Ginny Weasley ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Rien, mais elle ne veut pas le comprendre…

- Peut-être que tu ne lui as pas dit assez clairement, dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

- Et, tu continues de voir Drago ?

- Oui, mais moins souvent sinon on est crevé en cours… Mais on aimerait bien se voir tous les jours, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas révéler votre amitié ? s'enquit alors Remus avec un froncement de sourcils.

- On est plus tranquille ainsi… Personne ne sait que nos relations ont changé à part toi et Sirius.

- Même Severus n'est pas au courant ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Non, Drago adore le faire tourner en bourrique car il sait que Drago à un "correspondant" mais il ne sait pas qui !

Remus rit à cette révélation. Severus ne changerait jamais, il voulait toujours tout savoir.

- Harry, dit-il après avoir retrouvé son sérieux. Tu ne me tromperas pas là-dessus, Lunard ressent beaucoup de choses et même Sirius a remarqué quelque chose, il m'en parle souvent pour savoir où tu en es… Disons qu'on est certain que si tu repousses Ginny, c'est car tu es déjà attiré par quelqu'un… Un certain garçon que tu vois la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie…

Harry rougit légèrement mais ne chercha pas à fuir le regard inquisiteur de Remus.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr Remus, répondit-il finalement à voix basse.

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, tes sentiments débordent dès que tu le croise dans le château… Vous avez beau aborder un masque d'indifférence, vos yeux et ce qui est en vous, vous trahissent, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Comment tu fais pour voir tout ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- C'est Lunard qui ressent tout ça, sourit Remus. Il n'y a pas de mal à aimer un homme Harry…

- Le problème n'est pas là, je n'ai aucun préjugé à ce propos et heureusement puisque je vis avec un couple d'hommes, le taquina-t-il.

Remus lui fit un sourire avant d'ajouter :

- Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de refouler ce que tu ressens ?

- C'est Drago, Rem' ! Et vu l'éducation qu'il a eu, je doute que le fait qu'un homme soit amoureux de lui le ravisse, expliqua-t-il avec un petit pincement au cœur.

- Détrompe-toi, chuchota Remus. Ses sentiments débordent autant que les tiens, enfin pour Lunard pas pour un simple homme, s'amusa-t-il.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Fin du Flash-Back -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ce pourrait-il que Remus ait raison ? Que ce qu'il ressentait auprès de Drago soit réciproque ? Il secoua la tête…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? murmura Drago surpris de voir Harry agir ainsi.

- Rien, répondit-il en évitant son regard.

Drago hocha la tête. Avec Harry, il préférait ne pas trop insister, il en avait déjà fait les frais certains soirs et n'avait aucunement l'intention de renouveler l'expérience ; il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à la colère du Gryffondor.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent leur lit cette nuit-là, ils se posaient tous deux beaucoup de questions à propos de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Les semaines continuèrent de passer, mais aucun d'eux ne s'étaient décidé à parler de ce qu'il ressentait à l'autre.

Dans ses lettres, Sirius tentait de convaincre son filleul de parler à Drago tout comme Remus à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Vers février, Harry se décida à parler à ses meilleurs amis et les emmena dans la salle sur demande.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, murmura-t-il en évitant leurs regards.

- Tu vas enfin nous dire où tu disparais certaines nuits ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Allons Harry, déjà l'an dernier tu disparaissais, enchaina Ron avec un sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu vas retrouver quelqu'un au milieu de la nuit n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Hermione toujours aussi perspicace.

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle et hocha finalement la tête.

- Alors ? le pressa Hermione. Qui est-t-elle ?

- Vous me promettez de ne pas m'en vouloir, qui que ce soit ? dit-il inquiet.

Il vit Hermione et Ron échanger un regard avant qu'ils n'acquiescent. Harry déglutit difficilement avant de lâcher la première bombe :

- C'est… C'est un garçon que je retrouve la nuit…

Ces deux amis restèrent silencieux. Ron avait pâli et Hermione semblait digérer l'information.

- Ça vous choc ? murmura Harry incapable de supporter plus longtemps le silence.

- Pas vraiment, répondit finalement Hermione. Je n'ai absolument rien contre, après tout Sirius est bien avec Remus alors…

- Ron ? appela doucement Harry.

- Je… Enfin je… Je ne m'y attendais pas, bredouilla-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance. Mais je n'ai rien contre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter face à l'air qu'abordait son meilleur ami.

- Depuis quand ? s'enquit doucement Hermione. Je veux dire depuis quand tu le vois et depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

- Je le vois depuis les vacances de Noël l'an dernier et… On n'est pas ensemble… Je l'aime, c'est une certitude maintenant et… Enfin d'après Remus c'est réciproque, acheva-t-il à voix basse.

- Remus le connaît ? s'étonna Ron.

- Non, c'est Lunard qui ressent, sourit Harry.

- J'oublis toujours que Remus détecte ce genre de chose, déclara Ron.

- Pareil, soupira Harry. C'est lui qui m'a fait parler en me posant des questions affirmatives.

- Des questions affirmatives ? releva Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Ouai, sourit-il. Il me posait la question alors qu'il savait parfaitement la réponse alors j'appelle ça des questions affirmatives, rit-il.

- Et tu comptes nous dire qui c'est ? s'enquit-elle timidement.

Harry arrêta aussitôt de rire et l'inquiétude le gagna de nouveau. Certes, ils avaient plutôt bien pris le fait qu'il aimait un homme mais maintenant…

- Aller Harry, l'encouragea Ron. Si tu le vois depuis plus d'un an, c'est bien que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Et puis, tu nous as dit que d'après Remus c'était réciproque alors vas-y !

Harry lui fit un pâle sourire avant de se décider à lâcher la deuxième bombe de la soirée :

- C'est Drago Malefoy….

Là, les réactions furent un peu différentes de tout à l'heure. Ron avait laissé échapper un petit cri avant de rester complètement bouche-bée et Hermione le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Le silence sembla s'éterniser et Harry était plus que mal à l'aise. Il voulait qu'un de ses amis réagissent.

- Tu le vois depuis un an ? demanda finalement Hermione d'une voix faible.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai été parlé avec Rogue et… Enfin, ça vous le savez, je vous l'ai dit l'an dernier…

- Et euh… Enfin qui est au courant ? s'enquit-elle.

- Juste Remus, Sirius et vous maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

- S'il peut te rendre heureux alors pourquoi pas, marmonna-t-elle.

- Merci Hermione, chuchota-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Il relâcha finalement son amie et se tourna vers Ron. Il avait reprit un peu de couleur mais son regard montrait qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il. Vous passez votre temps à vous insulter dans les couloirs !

- C'est juste pour être tranquille et je dois dire qu'au fond de nous, on est vraiment écrouler de rire quand on s'insulte, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Tu… Tu le vois vraiment depuis plus d'un an ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui Ron…

- Alors… Enfin… Il a peut-être changé… Mais… Ma sœur va t'en vouloir, finit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh Ron ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Merci ! Merci d'accepter !

- T'es un frère Harry, sans toi ça serait vraiment trop différent.

Harry était plus qu'heureux. Ses amis acceptaient, ils ne le jugeaient pas.

- Et quand te décides-tu à lui dire ? le questionna Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne sais pas mais… Mais je dirais que je ne suis pas le seul qui ait des choses à dire, conclut-il avec un regard éloquent vers ses deux amis.

Il fut ravi de les voir rougir avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard dans des directions opposées.

Hermione prétexta soudain un devoir à terminer et s'esquiva tandis qu'Harry laissait échapper un fou rire.

- Aller Ron, va lui dire ! souffla-t-il après avoir reprit son sérieux. Tu vois bien que c'est réciproque !

- Mais… Mais…

- Laisse parler le courageux Gryffon qui est en toi, déclara Harry sur un ton amusé.

- Tu… Tu es sûr que c'est réciproque ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Certain ! affirma-t-il.

Il vit Ron hocher la tête et se lever. Harry le suivit et ils regagnèrent ensemble la salle commune.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il était descendu de bonne heure dans la grande salle, Harry eut la surprise de voir arriver ses deux meilleurs amis, main dans la main. Dès qu'ils furent assis près de lui, il mit une claque sur l'épaule de Ron tout en les félicitant. Hermione avait les joues légèrement rosies alors que Ron était carrément écarlate.

Ce n'est qu'après les vacances de Pâques qu'Harry se décida de parler à Drago. Il le fit pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, pour enfin pouvoir échapper à Ginny qui continuait de le harceler pour qu'il sorte avec elle et en plus, il avait enfin compris que Drago semblait plutôt jaloux de cette situation. Lorsqu'il en avait fait part à Remus, celui-ci lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait mit du temps à comprendre. Ensuite, Ron avait beaucoup gagné en assurance depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione et il ne cessait de lui donner des conseils sur la meilleure façon d'aller aborder Drago. Certes, il avait de bons conseils, mais les entendre à longueur de journée commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

Alors oui, ce soir, il allait réunir tout son courage et enfin avouer à Drago qu'il voulait plus qu'une amitié avec lui. Après tout, il était un Gryffondor, il appartenait donc à la maison du courage et il allait se le prouver.

Ce soir-là, quand il arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Drago était déjà là, accouder au parapet. Il alla se positionner à côté de lui et son regard accrocha le sien.

- Salut, chuchota-t-il.

- Salut, répondit Drago avec un sourire.

- Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tu sais… Enfin… Il y a longtemps que j'y réfléchi mais… Je ne savais pas comment te le dire… Remarque je ne sais toujours pas mais… J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire après, de tout gâcher…

Il était surpris que Drago l'ait laissé aller si loin, il avait l'impression que ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Cependant, Drago ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

- Où veux-tu en venir Harry ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi stressé, aussi peu sûr de toi…

- Je… Je t'aime Drago, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé si ça gâche tout, ajouta-t-il en baissant le regard. Mais… Mais il fallait que je te le dise et…

- Tais-toi, murmura alors Drago en lui passant une main sous le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Harry plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face et alors qu'il réfléchissait encore aux conséquences de son aveu, il senti des lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry, chuchota-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'aller se réfugier dans les bras de Drago.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Drago.

- On garde encore notre relation secrète ou on se montre au grand jour…

- Je ne sais pas… Je sais qu'il y a d'autres couples comme nous dans le château puisqu'ils ne se cachent pas mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je ne veux plus que l'on se cache, j'assume complètement ce que je ressens pour toi, dit-il en levant son visage vers celui de Drago qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'obligerais pas, j'attendrais que tu sois près…

- J'assume aussi Harry et… Je pense que tu as raison, et je n'ai plus envie de voir Weasley te tourner autour ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Elle va m'en vouloir à mort, songea Harry.

- Et mon parrain risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque, plaisanta-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Le fait que tu sois avec un garçon ou le fait que ce soit moi ? l'interrogea Harry amusé par l'expression qu'il abordait.

- Un peu les deux mais sûrement plus parce que c'est toi, rit-il. Et toi, ils vont dire quoi ?

- Que ce soit Remus ou Sirius, ils savaient déjà ce que je ressentais pour toi, avoua-t-il. Et Hermione et Ron aussi en fait…

- Ah ba ça va, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain pour voir la réaction des autres et je dois bien admettre que j'ai envie d'aller envoyer Weasley sur les roses…

- Hé ! protesta Harry.

- Quoi ? Je me retiens depuis tellement longtemps ! se défendit-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air qu'abordait Drago et vint de nouveau se serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer dormir, ils eurent encore plus de mal que les autres soirs à se séparer.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune, Harry allait expliquer à ses amis ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il eut cependant l'agréable surprise de voir que Drago l'attendait à côté du portait de la Grosse Dame. Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant et vint se jeter dans ses bras afin de quémander un baiser qu'il obtint aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry noua une de ses mains à une de Drago et l'entraina à sa suite vers Hermione et Ron, qui les attendaient avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh, en fait c'était ça que je voulais vous dire ce matin, dit-il à ses amis.

- Je crois qu'on avait comprit, sourit Hermione. Bonjour Mal… Drago, se reprit-elle.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il surpris.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter mais j'ai faim, alors on peut très bien discuter tout en descendant, déclara Ron en attrapant la main d'Hermione.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, s'exaspéra-t-elle alors qu'Harry pouffait.

Ils descendirent donc, afin que Ron puisse aller combler son estomac. Alors qu'Hermione et Ron entrait dans la grande salle, Harry et Drago s'attardèrent dans le hall.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin dans la grande salle, de nombreux regards se braquèrent sur leurs mains entrelacés.

- Regarde Rogue, chuchota Harry avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et chacun parti rejoindre sa table.

- Vous avez fait sensation en entrant, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- On s'en fiche, les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent, répondit Harry en se servant à manger.

- Et tu as bien raison, déclara-t-elle tranquillement approuver par Ron.

Harry leur fit un grand sourire et braqua son regard vers la table des professeurs. Il vit avec amusement que Rogue avait une attitude assez figée et jetait par moment des coups d'œil à son filleul. Harry croisa ensuite le regard pétillant de Dumbledore avant de croiser le regard de Remus. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et lui fit comprendre de le rejoindre ce soir après les cours.

A peine avait-il mit un pied hors de la grande salle, qu'il tomba sur une Ginny assez furieuse mais déterminée.

- Alors c'était pour ça ? cria-t-elle.

- Ginny, depuis le début je t'ai dit que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, il ne fallait pas tant insister ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Ron. Harry t'avais prévenu mais à aucun moment tu ne l'as écouté. Hermione et moi on te l'avait dit aussi, mais encore une fois, tu n'as rien voulu savoir, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, conclut-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Drago en arrivant. Ah, fit-il en voyant Ginny.

- Si tu lui fais du mal Malefoy, je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi ! le menaça-t-elle.

Il avait à peine hoché la tête, qu'elle était déjà partie.

- Ça veut dire… ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle approuverait si vite votre relation, souffla Hermione surprise.

- Mr Malefoy, dit soudain une voix froide dans leur dos.

- Oui professeur ? dit-il en se retenant de rire.

- J'ai quelques mots à vous dire avant votre premier cours, déclara Rogue qui ne semblait pas du tout partager l'envie de rire de son élève.

- J'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il embrassa Harry et se dépêcha de suivre Rogue après avoir fait un clin d'œil au premier. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu dans les cachots, Harry laissa son hilarité sortir alors qu'Hermione et Ron l'entrainaient à leur cours de métamorphose.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Drago à midi, celui-ci lui apprit que son parrain lui avait fait subir un véritable interrogatoire mais qu'à un moment, il avait littéralement explosé de rire sous les regards réprobateurs de son parrain.

- En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit ravi de te voir avec moi mais il m'a dit que, du moment que j'étais heureux avec toi alors il acceptait, sourit Drago.

- Bon ça va alors, répondit Harry. Je pense que mon parrain doit être assez content de la nouvelle, à chaque fois qu'il m'envoyait une lettre, il essayait de mon convaincre d'aller te parler, rit-t-il.

La fin de l'année arriva très rapidement. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années passèrent leurs examens et déjà, il fut l'heure de faire les bagages.

Drago s'était rapproché d'Hermione et Ron puisqu'Harry était souvent fourré avec eux. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs pris un compartiment pour eux quatre dans le train.

Harry était calé contre Drago mais il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec lui au château…

La journée, quand ils n'avaient pas cours, ils allaient s'installer au bord du lac, sous leur arbre favori. Ils avaient aussi déniché plusieurs petits recoins dans le château où ils se donnaient parfois rendez-vous pour se voler un baiser entre les cours.

Tous les samedi soir, ils trouvaient refuge dans la tour d'astronomie. Pour eux, c'était devenu une sorte de lieu symbolique puisque c'était ici que tout avait commencé.

Et bien évidement, lorsqu'ils voulaient vraiment être tranquilles, ils se glissaient dans la salle sur demande.

C'est dans cette salle qu'ils avaient dormis pour la première fois ensemble et qu'ils avaient découvert le bonheur de se réveiller auprès de celui qu'ils aimaient.

C'est aussi dans cette salle qu'ils avaient fait leur première fois. Il avait fallut du temps avant qu'ils n'en arrivent là, mais Drago ne l'avait jamais forcé, il savait ce qu'Harry avait subi puisque celui-ci lui avait dit lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ce jour-là restera gravé dans la mémoire d'Harry. Il avait même laissé couler des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur lorsque Drago et lui s'étaient unis pour la première fois. Il y avait tant de douceur dans les gestes de son amant, qu'il avait fini par oublier ce qu'il avait enduré lors de sa captivité et il avait enfin pu profiter pleinement de celui qui faisait battre son cœur…

Drago allait passer ses vacances avec Harry, chez Sirius et Remus. Sirius fut ravi de voir son filleul descendre du train et il l'étreignit avec force avant d'aller serrer la main de Drago, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à Pré-au-Lard.

Alors qu'ils étaient enlacés dans le lit d'Harry, Drago s'inquiéta :

- Mais… Ton parrain ou Lupin ne risque pas de rentrer dans ta chambre sans prévenir ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils rentrent sans prévenir ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ben je ne sais pas… Peut-être pour vérifier qu'on ne fasse rien de… Enfin tu vois bien de quoi je veux parler, répondit-il en rosissant légèrement.

Harry pouffa, s'attirant un regard de reproche de Drago.

- Drago, reprit-t-il une fois calmé. Sirius et Remus ne rentrent jamais sans prévenir dans ma chambre, enfin si c'est déjà arrivé, mais quand je la ferme avec un collaporta, ils savent que je ne veux pas être dérangé, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Un simple collaporta et tu es tranquille ? murmura-t-il stupéfait. Un collaporta ne retiendrait jamais Severus…

- Ici on fonctionne ainsi, sourit-il. C'est valable pour eux aussi, tu sais… Si je veux aller les voir et que leur porte est verrouillée avec un collaporta alors je sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je les dérange, rigola Harry.

Drago hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Harry lui fit un sourire et se serra un peu plus contre lui, déposant sa tête dans son cou.

Drago s'habitua rapidement à cette nouvelle vie. Son parrain passait de temps en temps mais le plus souvent, c'était Drago qui allait le voir car Sirius et lui n'étaient jamais très heureux de se voir. Bien sûr, ils faisaient des efforts puisque leurs filleuls étaient ensemble mais moins ils se voyaient et mieux ils se portaient.

Harry traina aussi Drago au Terrier pour voir ses meilleurs amis. Drago eut du mal avec les Weasley au début, mais Ron avait tout fait pour qu'il soit accepté et Drago lui en était reconnaissant.

Pendant une de leur visite au Terrier, ils avaient appris que Ginny était passée à autre chose et cela se voyait dans son comportement. Elle était redevenue très amicale envers Harry et avait consenti à faire des efforts avec Drago. Et un jour de juillet, elle vint leur présenter son petit ami. Ils avaient été tous stupéfait de la voir arriver au bras de Seamus Finnigan, leur ancien camarade.

La presse avait fini par apprendre que leur Survivant sortait avec Drago et une partie de la population sorcière en avait été choqué. Ils avaient fait la une des journaux pendant près d'une semaine et les journalistes avaient cherché à savoir où ils habitaient pour venir les interviewer.

Heureusement pour eux, Sirius et Remus avaient soigneusement protégé la maison et avaient mit en place le sort de Fidelitas pour être tranquille.

Cela n'empêchait pas les gens de les critiquer ouvertement par le biais des journaux ou directement en face lorsqu'ils allaient se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry avait fini par s'énerver et avait accordé une interview à la Gazette afin de mettre les choses au point. Il avait alors menacé le journal de lourdes représailles s'il déformait ce qu'il leur avait dit.

L'interview d'Harry avait eu pour effet de calmer la population, qui était encore scandalisée que leur héro soit gay et avec Drago Malefoy mais après ça, Harry et Drago avaient arrêté de tenir compte de l'opinion publique.

Ils ne s'en portaient que mieux et les murmures sur leur passage avaient fini par devenir presque inexistant.

Et de toute façon, le plus important pour eux était que leurs proches ne les jugeaient pas et avaient accepté leur relation.

Ils pouvaient maintenant profiter pleinement des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble et de leurs vacances. Pour la rentrée, ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils feraient. Harry était intéressé par l'école des aurors et Drago celle de potions mais ils avaient encore plus d'un mois pour se décider.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que cette mini-fic' vous aura plus =)<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_A une prochaine !_


End file.
